<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>~A Queen's Castle~ by Tokietherookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273352">~A Queen's Castle~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie'>Tokietherookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Celestia's ideal way of getting her dream castle never worked she always questioned if she was going to get it at all but Kyoko surprised her with a gift on Valentine's Day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>~A Queen's Castle~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day ^^ </p><p>I hope everyone has an enjoyable time today even if you don't  have anyone to spend it with</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was February 14th which meant that it was Valentine's day. So When Kyoko woke up, she made sure that her lover, Celestia Ludenberg, wasn't awake. When it was clear that Celestia wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, Kyoko made some calls for her lover’s pleasant surprise and made sure that everything was going to plan.</p><p>After Multiple calls, Kyoko got up and went into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for Celeste. As Kyoko was making breakfast, the smell of Eggs, Bacon, and her favorite, Milk Tea, woke the gambler up with a satisfied look.<br/>
But first Celeste had to fix up her look before facing her lover.</p><p>When everything was in place, Celeste went into the kitchen and saw Kyoko in an apron with the delightful look of the food on the table. Before Celeste could eat her Valentine's Day Breakfast Kyouko motioned her finger towards her cheek signaling that she would like a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“All you had to say was that you wanted a kiss” Celestia giggled.</p><p>“Well I know that you don’t appreciate being kissed without permission, so I only ask first” Kyoko replied.</p><p>“That's with people that have to earn that privilege but since you are my lover, you are allowed to.”</p><p>“Alright,” Kyoko said as she felt Celeste's lips.</p><p>After they shared that little moment, Kyoko tells Celeste that she can go ahead a enjoy her special breakfast. As Celeste did so, the contents of the breakfast surprise her and impressed her at the same time. When Celeste finished her breakfast, she compliments Kyoko's cooking and wonders how a job-dedicated detective cooks very well.</p><p>But that wonder didn't get much traction as Kyoko tells Celeste that they have a day ahead of them, which made Celeste wonder on what Kyoko was planning. But it wasn't clear enough to make a decision so the two got dressed for the day.</p><p>When they finish getting dressed they headed out to the 1 out of the three places that they will visit today. As the reached to their first location, a flower shop, Kyoko told Celeste that she will pay for whichever Bouquet of flowers her heart desires. It wasn't long before Celeste started to view the beautiful row of different flowers which have something simple like roses or something rare like Chocolate cosmos.</p><p>It was 15 minutes before Celeste chose her desired flower, Carnations. Once everything was done and paid for, they left the flower shop to go to their next location which was Celeste's favorite clothing shop. </p><p>Celeste's favorite clothing show is centered around the Lolita style which is where Celeste's fashion style come from and this time Kyoko would try those types of dresses for today and just today.</p><p>As they arrived to the Lolita clothing store, Kyoko saw the excitement in Celeste eyes even though she didn't express it. As they enter the store, the store owner introduced Celeste like a regular which meant that Celeste  was at the store constantly. But nevertheless Celeste started to look through the millions of clothes for the perfect fit.</p><p>Unknown to Celeste's knowledge Kyoko started to look for something tolerable for her taste. When Celeste finished looking and tried on the multiple dresses she found, she set her mind on a fancy black and red gown with a crystal outline and to her surprise she saw Kyoko in a suit that had velvet texture to it.</p><p>Since the store had a option were clients can wear the outfit out all they had to do is pay, Kyoko paid for the outfits and the two left for the final destination for the evening.<br/>
As they drove down couple roads a big black castle started to appear and Celeste eyes started to open wide since that was the castle she wanted ever since.</p><p>When they pulled up at the supposed castle, and got out of the car Celeste stood there in awe and how this could be a dream but Kyoko reassures her that it wasn't and It was all hers.</p><p>"Are u sure?" Celeste asked.</p><p>"Yes, also if you are wondering when this happened, it was when are first few months of dating began" Kyoko noted.</p><p>"I can't thank you enough, my time gambling and lying wasn't enough to make my dream into a reality and I thought that dream would go up in flames but now I know that will not happen" Celeste said happily as she hugged Kyoko.</p><p>"I'm glad you love it, your happiness makes me happy"</p><p>Said Kyoko as they shared a kiss with each other remembering this moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>